A New Light
by Fawkesphoenix96
Summary: AU. Harry learns a few things about his life. He must use his new powers to save the wizarding world from the new evil rising. Can he succeed? Or will he and the wizarding world be doomed to failure? HPDM main pairing with side SSHG. Major Weasley bashing. SLASH! DISCONTINUED BY ME! LOOK ON AnimeNerdGirlForever's profile. Adopted by her.
1. Prologue Part 1

A/N: Hey everybody. This is a new story for all of you to read and enjoy. It's an AU in the sense that the houses are not what they normally or represent. Also, some characters are going to be majorly OOC. Also, a warning. I will only say this ONCE, so heed it because I won't be held responsible for polluting innocent minds. THIS IS A SLASH STORY! For all of those reading who are completely clueless as to what this means, this is MALE/MALE! So, NO FLAMING! You have been warned.

Ok, so this is the first chapter. Enjoy and review.

Harry Potter was just an ordinary boy. He did not have any special qualities that made him stand out from the crowd; he was of ordinary height for his age (he was 10, almost 11), he wasn't smarter than everyone in his class. In fact, Harry Potter was almost invisible to everyone who surrounded him. This was because of his neglectful aunt and uncle. They found Harry on their doorstep when he was a year old. His parents had died as the result of an awful accident. At least, that is what Harry was told and, as he had no reason to doubt his guardians, he accepted the explanation as the truth. Harry was told that his parents died in a car crash and that was why he lived with his aunt and uncle.

His aunt was his mother's biological sister and Harry's only known living relatives, so he was placed in their custody. The person who had found Harry thought it was best as his relatives had a small child of their own, a son whom they doted upon. So, in Albus Dumbledore's professional opinion, Harry would be safe, loved and cherished at his aunt and uncle's home. How very wrong he was. Poor Harry was forced to live in a cupboard for most of his life, while his cousin Dudley had _two _bedrooms to himself. One was for him to sleep in, and the other was for Dudley to store all of his broken toys and games once he broke them. Harry was fed only small portions of food and water everyday, whilst Dudley was fed enough food to feed a small football team every meal. This caused Harry to be skinnier than normal and Dudley to become the size of a small whale by the age of 10.

They only thing remarkable about Harry was the small, lightning bolt- shaped scar on his forehead. Harry's Aunt Petunia told him it was caused by the car accident that killed his parents but Harry felt like this was a lie. Well, at least a _partial_ lie. He felt it had something to do with his parent's deaths, but could not place his finger on what. He tried to know more about his parents, but his aunt and uncle yelled at him to shut up every time they were mentioned by Harry. It took Harry about 2 years to realise talking about his parents was a bad idea and stopped. But Harry never stopped wondering.

From the time that Harry was 7, he was forced to do chores around the house to 'earn his keep' as his uncle put it. Harry was forced to cook, clean, do the washing, pretty much anything his uncle could think of. This continued until the day that a letter came addressed to Harry. Written on the envelope was:

Harry Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Private Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The contents of the letter changed Harry's life forever.


	2. Prologue Part 2

A/N: Ok, this chapter will give a little bit of detail about Harry's childhood before the actual story starts. I'm sorry if this bores anyone but it is necessary for me and the plot development. As said in the last A/N, this story is AU. Things are a bit different in the wizarding world and some characters are OOC, but it roughly sticks to the books and main storyline. With that out of the way, here is the second part of the prologue.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be. Shut up about it.

Harry's childhood was not a very happy one. He was an orphan, taken in by his aunt and uncle, who hated his parents and, to an extent, him. Harry did not know why, only that they did. However, he did catch a few words that his aunt and uncle sometimes muttered. They were things like "…little freak" or "can't believe that old coot didn't stick him with his own kind…" Harry was intrigued by these comments but did not understand what they meant, so he forgot all about them.

Harry also noticed strange things that happened around him. One time, a snake slithered up to him and he told it to leave him alone. To his surprise, it did. Another time, he got angry at Dudley for taking a book Harry was reading and the book caught on fire. Dudley screamed and dropped the book, only to see that it was fine. His scream had attracted his mother's attention and she came to see what was going on. When she saw Harry looking angrily and Dudley and Dudley's terrified expression, she took 2 seconds to make a decision.

"Potter you little freak! What did you do to my son!? That's the last straw! Get into your cupboard! You will not be seeing the light of day for the rest of the week!" Harry trembled at the screaming and, when it was finished, raced to his cupboard and buried his head under the bed sheets. He herd the bolt on the outside slid home and started to cry.

Harry's life was constantly filled with moments like these, and he began to lose hope that he would ever be loved or rescued from this hell. His days were filled with chores and verbal abuse from his relatives and Harry eventually got used to it.

Then one day, he got salvation from his torment.

A/N: I'm so sorry the last two chapters have been prologues and so short. I promise that the actual story will have much longer chapters, roughly 2000-3000 words per chapter. As with every story you read, review please! No flames as they will be used to make delicious roasted marshmallows. Also you will be destroyed by my replies. *Angel face*

TTYL,

Fawkes


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N: Hey everyone. I swear this is the real first chapter. I don't know how long the story will be, but it will be longer than 20 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Harry was awed by the sheer amount of information about his life he didn't know. He was a wizard. He was famous. He was rich. He was LOVED. Finally, Harry felt like he belonged somewhere. The man who cam to get him was a nice man by the name of Remus Lupin. According to Remus, Harry was the only known survivor of the Killing Curse. Harry was astounded to find out his scar was what people knew him for. It also made him slightly self-conscious. Remus told Harry that he was one of Harry's father's friends and also one of his godfathers. When Harry heard this, his eyes welled up with tears.

"Why didn't you come and get me if you were my godfather?" Harry asked Remus.

"I'm a werewolf Harry. According to our world's laws, I am unfit to take care of a minor" Remus replied. "I am so sorry that I couldn't rescue you from your relatives. If I could, I would have had you from the moment you were orphaned". Remus was teary-eyed by the end of his little speech. Harry had tears cascading down his cheeks.

"You said that I killed a bad man. Was he the same man that killed my parents?" asked Harry. Remus nodded.

"So he can't hurt anybody anymore?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head and Harry silently thanked God for this.

"Now Harry, we must leave this house and get you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school equipment. Look in the envelope. It should have a list of all the supplies that you need". Harry looked inside the envelope and, sure enough, there was another piece of parchment in there. The book list was there as well as a list of basic equipment that every first year at Hogwarts needed.

3 sets of plain black robes

1 pewter cauldron

1 wand

1 familiar (an animal that speaks to the person)

1 plain pointed black hat

1 pair of dragon-hide protective gloves

1 winter cloak (black with silver fastings)

1 set of crystal or glass phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Harry's book list had books on it that Harry thought seemed pretty cool.

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newton Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

"Well Harry, are you ready to go?" Remus asked. Harry looked up from his lists and nodded to Remus. "Well let's go".

Harry put his letters in his pocket and followed Remus out of his Aunt and Uncle's house, never to return. Harry and Remus walked to the end of Privet Drive and Remus stopped.

"Harry, take my arm please" Remus requested. Harry looked at him strangely but took the proffered arm. Harry felt Remus twisting away from him and tightened his grip. He felt the weirdest sensation of being squeezed through a narrow tube for a few seconds. He started to panic as he couldn't breathe. The squeezing sensation ended and Harry took a grateful lungful of air. Harry then looked around to see his surroundings. He was surprised to see that he was no longer in Privet Drive. Instead, he was standing outside a dingy looking pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked around at the people walking past him and Remus but no of them seem to notice the pub.

"Come along Harry. We have much to do" Remus said, taking off at a brisk pace. Harry scampered to catch up.

'Remus, how come none of these people are looking at the pub?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath from trying to catch up quickly.

"They are muggles. They can't see the pub because it is hidden by magic" Remus replied without stopping or turning around. Harry jogged to keep up. They entered the pub and walked towards the bar. Harry saw a door hidden behind the bar. An old man was standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses with a dirty dishrag. "Probably the barman" Harry thought absently. The barman turned to look at Harry and Remus.

"Ah Remus, how are you? Would you like a drink?" the barman asked. Remus stopped by the bar to talk to him.

"No thanks Tom" Remus replied. "Just passing through. Got to get to Diagon Alley to get Harry here his supplies for Hogwarts". This caused Tom the barman to look at Harry. Harry saw a spark of recognition in those dark eyes.

"Ah, the young Potter boy. You've finally returned to your birthright" Tom muttered. However, all activity ceased in the pub. It was so silent a pin could be heard hitting the floor. An old witch slowly stood up and made her way to Harry. She extended her and took Harry's in her own, shaking it furiously.

"Harry Potter! Such an honour to meet you!" she whispered reverently. Harry just grimaced and tried to extract his hand from her grip. The witch let go but the dam had broken and a flood of people were lining up to shake Harry's hand and introduce themselves. It took about 2 hours before Harry and Remus to leave the bar and the fans behind. The old witches and wizards returned to their booths and where talking excitedly about meeting THE Harry Potter. Harry was slightly shaken from all of the attention that had been bestowed upon him.

"Harry, are you okay? You seem a little pale" Remus asked, looking at Harry with concern. Harry just shook his head and didn't answer. Remus steered Harry over to a wall and took out his wand. He tapped a brick about Harry's head height and stood back. Harry watched in awe as the wall seemed to unfold and show a hidden alley.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley" Remus said proudly. Harry looked at him for a split second then raced into the alley like a kid in a candy store. Remus just laughed and followed after him.

Harry went to the nearest shop window and peered inside. It was the apothecary. Harry could see cauldrons holding bubbling potions with vapours rising and curling in the air. Remus came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Harry jumped a mile in the air and yelped like a kicked puppy. He turned to glare at Remus who was stifling his laughter.

"Come on Harry. Let's get you fitted for your robes first. Then we'll get your books, then the telescope, then your potions equipment, your familiar and finally your wand" Remus said. Harry nodded and followed Remus to the robe shop, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry went into the shop, followed by Remus. Harry went into the shop looking for someone. He heard a woman's voice at the back and followed it to its source. Harry emerged from the racks of clothing to find a haughty looking woman, a young boy and a seamstress. The seamstress was pining up the hem of a black robe hanging off the young boy. Harry took in the boy's appearance. He was blond, like the woman standing to the side ("probably his mother" Harry thought) and had pointed, aristocratic features. The blond boy turned when he heard the rustle of clothing to see Harry standing behind him, looking incredibly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Are you here for a fitting dear?" the seamstress asked. Harry opened his mouth to respond but heard Remus' voice behind him.

"Harry? Where are you?" Remus called.

"Back here Remus" Harry called back. He heard Remus coming and turned back to the seamstress. She was staring at his forehead and Harry mentally groaned.

"Harry Potter?" the seamstress asked. Harry blushed and nodded the affirmative. This caught the young boy's attention.

"You're Harry Potter?" he demanded. Harry just looked at him and caused the boy to blush, realising that he had just asked a really redundant question. He was about to reply when the seamstress interrupted him.

"Come Harry dear. Up on the platform. I'll go get a robe to measure. I'm Madame Malkin, by the way" Malkin said, walking off into the racks. Not 2 seconds after she left, the blond boy started talking.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a pure-blood. And I'll be in Luna. What about you?" Draco asked a bewildered Harry. Harry just stared at Draco in incomprehension until Draco realised that Harry had no idea what he was talking about.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" asked Draco. Harry just shook his head. They heard a sound and turned to see Remus and Madame Malkin returning. Remus was carrying an armful of robes, trailing after the owner of the store. Draco just motioned to be quiet and whispered,

"I'll talk to you later. Meet me at the book store, Flourish and Blotts".

"I'm going there next to get my books. When are you going to be there?" Harry whispered back.

"I'm going there next as well. We can go together" Draco said. Harry agreed and then turned to face Madame Malkin when she called his name. She motioned to Harry and he moved towards the mirror to get fitted.

"Oh, Mrs Malfoy, you and young Draco are done with the fitting. Unless there is anything else…" Madame Malkin said, trailing off at the end. The other woman shook herself and focused on the seamstress.

"No thank you, Madame. That is all. Have the robes sent to the Manor by the end of the week please. I'll have your payment wired into your vault before we leave the Alley today" said the woman, obviously named Mrs Malfoy. Draco pulled off his robe and placed it gently on top of the mirror, then followed his mother out of the shop. Harry watched them go. He was thinking about the young boy ('Draco' his mind whispered to him) until they were out of sight. He was rudely pulled back into the real world and away from his thoughts by Madame Malkin's voice asking him to lift his arms so she could take measurements. Then his mind took note of what Mrs Malfoy said about payments and vaults and realised he had no money.

"Remus" Harry said softly. "How am I going to pay for all of this stuff?" Remus looked at him and took note of his sad expression. Remus suddenly realised he forgot to take Harry to the bank to withdraw his money.

"Oh I completely forgot to get your money out of the bank. Well, I'll pay for this and then well go make a withdrawal, okay?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and then realised his fitting was over. Madame Malkin took off the robe Harry was wearing and tapped it with her wand. The robe automatically shrunk to fit the measurements taken not 5 minutes ago. Then the wand was waved and Harry had a set of plain black robes that actually FIT for once in his life. Remus and Harry followed Madame Malkin to the front of the store where the register was. She rung up the purchase and said,

"Ok, that's a total of 12 galleons and 3 sickles, please". Harry looked bewildered but Remus just dug into his pants pocked and retrieved a small sack that jangled when it moved. Harry watch, mystified, as Remus pulled out several large, gold coloured circular items and 3 smaller, silver items. Harry thought they looked like hubcaps. Remus handed over what was apparently money and took the robes. Remus thanked Madame Malkin and walked out of the shop.

"Thank you and have a good day. Come again!" was the last thing Harry heard before the door closed as he left the shop.

A/N: Ok, that's the end of the first chapter! What did you think of Draco? Like him? Hate him? What about Remus? Tell me in the reviews I KNOW you'll leave because you're such lovely people. The next chapter will be up sometime next weekend. Until then, bye!

Fawkes


End file.
